CLEARER
by autumnodair
Summary: Words cannot explain. Period. takes place in Catching fire but part2 will take place in mockingjay
1. AUTUMNS BIO

_**OKAY SO IN THIS STORY THERE IS A CHARACTER NAMED AUTUMN. THIS IS HER BIO. ITS GANNA BE SHORT**_

* * *

**NAME:** AUTUMN GREENE **STATUS: **ALIVE

**AGE:** 21 **DISTRICT:** 11(BUT SOON YOU'LL FIND HER SECRET)

**OCCUPATION: **VICTOR OF THE 62 HUNGER GAMES

**FAMILY: **RUE(SISTER) ENOBARIA(COUSIN) DEAD DAD RUNAWAY MOM

**PAIRING: **FINNICK

**SKIN COLOR:** CANDY BROWN ** EYE COLOR:** BROWN

**BUILD:** AVERAGE **HEIGHT:** TALLER THAN PEETA SLIGHTLY SHORTER THAN FINNICK.**_( EVERYONE IS TALLER THAN PEETA!)_**

**ALTERATIONS:** FANGS THAT COME OUT ON HER COMMAND, .

**HOW SHE WON:** SHE WAS IN THE SAME YEAR AS CANNIBAL TITUS AND FINISHED HIM OFF AFTER THE AVALANCHE ONLY LEFT HIM SEVERLY INJURED SHE WON AT AGE 12. THE REASONS FOR HER ALTERATIONS WAS BECAUSE SHE HAD A GREAT FONDNESS FOR ANIMALS THEY ACTUALLY HELPED HER THROUGH HER GAMES.


	2. REMEMBER

**Autumn's P.O.V.**

"Autumn Greene." my district escort Harlson calls out. i take a deep breathe and walk on stage...

* * *

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

**_"_**TIME FOR OUR FEMALE TRIBUTE" Harlson calls out.

" I volenteer!" said the small little 12 year old girl. Almost every head turns around few go run and help the girls faint mother.

"what's your name sweet heart?" Harlson asks sadly. Many look at the girl as if she was mad. she was. She had an animal inside her.

"Autumn." she states. "Autumn Greene. Age 12." many gasped in surprise. the girl may be slim but she was tall. she looked around at least 14. Many expected her to come back. Only in a casket... But she came home more alive then ever. she was a fighter.

_**-FLASH BACK END-**_

* * *

I am Autumn Greene. I survived the 62th Hunger Games I am one of the youngests victors. I had won at age 12. I have the scars to prove it. my skin is flawless from capitol polishing but the pain in my mind is good enough a scar.I have a secret. 3 to be precise. Now its official i am re entering the games.

_" Artimis never forget where you came from my goddess. You are my blood and my flesh. I rather die than live and see you unhappy. Don't let them determine who YOU are." _i hear my dad's voice whisper quickly in my ear. I was 8 when he said that he got shot the next day i was never sure who _they_ were until years later. My father's words have one imperfection though. It would be better if he lived and i was unhappy. because without him... i am more than unhappy.

I wake up out of my day dream just in time to see kitten volenteer. _Purrfection Just. As. Planned._ I thought. Wait no no not the fact that my bff is going to the games that sucks!

"Please state your name for those who have forgotten." Harlson states formally

"Kathirine-Rose Reesoon" soon i am worried about Kitten i have a feeling that bad feeling! no! SHE WON'T HAVE THE SAME FATE AS-

* * *

-**_FLASH BACK-_**

"Rue Greene?" Harlson asks into the microphone. His eyes widen at the realization of the name he just called. I see myself as blue as the music Rue loves to listen to

"BREATHE!" Kitten whispers urgently. I force myself to listen to her directions.

" Any volenteers!?" Harlson asks a little too loudly. My heart fills with hope if anyone volenteers for my little sister I might literally kill them with kindness! And that's saying somthing coming from me. crickets! shoot! Then after all that I have to say good bye to my sister. And then not even be able to be by her side when she died.

_**-FLASH BACK END-**_

* * *

"Any words ladies?" Harlson asks quietly

"**_Let the 75 annual Hunger Games.."_** kathirine starts

I just manage to open my mouth,_** "BEGIN."**_

* * *

**A/N: SOO HOW WAS IT OH ALMOST FORGOT THE REASON WHY 2 FEMALE DISTRICT 11 TRIBUTE'S ARE THERE IS BEACAUSE ALL THE MEN VICTORS ARE DEAD! NO THERE IS IS NO SUCH THING AS CHAFF OR SEEDER! THEY ARE JUST BLOWN UP STARS IN MY SKY! NON-EXISTANT! REVEIW PLZ!**


	3. STRONGER

**Autumn's P.O.V. **

I sit and watch sadly as victors are picked for the games. there is a whole lot of volenteering though. I see 80 year old maggs volenteering for that koocoo bananas girl, Annie, from 4. Now I am starting to think Maggs is not sane. If it was me in that position i woulden't care! a matter of fact i would yell "hasta la vista baby-

* * *

**VERY VERY LONG AFTER!**

**STILL AUTUMNS P.O.V.**

I stand there in my egyptian costume a white belly-top with a neck braceconnected to it paired with a long white skirt that has a slit that goes up to my hip reaveling a pair of golden short shorts. my long black hair is out of its pony tail and has a gold band over it. my make up is the only thing done by my stylist. ( i make and pick my clothing) my mascara is boxed out and i have on you guessed it gold eyeshadow. my lips are a dark red. I gotta say as always i look hot!

"Here you go Maximus," i say as i feed the horse a carrot i stole from cashmere's plate when she was never looking. I hate her so much!

"Don't worry Autumn. your sisters are fine they are with your brother, a.k.a my husband! we can trust him." kitten tells me. yes it's the sad truth kitten is married to my older brother(by only 9 years!) Do you know how creepy it is to have someone who is like your sister kissing your brother who is like your umm... brother?!

"YEAH I KNOW MY BROTHER!" I say to the person in front of me. kitten's eyes are blue. and her hair is red. not red, red i mean RED, RED. she had it dyed when she won.

kitten giggles."i am going to get some food and see if i can make an alliance with Mr. troubled-life." she walks off.

Mr. troubled-life is Peeta Mellark from 12 we call him that because kitten said he was way too perfect to be real. All i said was that he was ethier a capitol mutt or he had a troubled life with his family or somthing. so Mr. troubled-life was born it's a joke that only goes between me kitten my brother and sisters victors of eleven and my cousin.

oh yeah my cousin Enobaria from 2. because the rebelion was held on district 11 grounds so they sent some people of 11 to different districts. Our great grand uncle was one of the few to move to 2. and turns out we both became victors people including us became aware of a resembalance we took blood test and i found my long lost cousin.

i love my family my family is key. once i even read a really old poem that described my families lives perfectly:

_ Well, son, I'll tell you:_  
_Life for me ain't been no crystal stair._  
_It's had tacks in it,_  
_And splinters,_  
_And boards torn up,_  
_And places with no carpet on the floor—_  
_Bare._  
_But all the time _  
_I'se been a-climbin' on,_  
_And reachin' landin's,_  
_And turnin' corners,_  
_And sometimes goin' in the dark_  
_Where there ain't been no light._  
_So, boy, don't you turn back._  
_Don't you set down on the steps._  
_'Cause you finds it's kinder hard._  
_Don't you fall now—_  
_For I'se still goin', honey,_  
_I'se still climbin',_  
_And life for me ain't been no crystal stair._

every time i read that i felt myself get stronger...

* * *

**A/N: R.I.P. Langston Hughes. HE IS THE AUTHOR OF THE POEM ABOVE AND IT IS CALLED "MOTHER TO SON" IT HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF MY FAVS. REVEIW PLZ**


	4. KNOTS 'N' SUGAR

**AUTUMN P.O.V.**

I am talking to Johanna until she leaves to attack Blight. Don't. Ask. Why. I am imagining Cashmere's hair getting eaten by her horse when someone snaps me out of my dream.

"_Hello Autumn," _great. Just what I need another person I despise.

" Hi Finnick." I say akwardly.

"Sugar cube?" he asks. UGH so obnoxious!

"No thanks," I look him up and down. You know that saying _No shoes. No shirt. No service._? Well obviously that rule does not apply to him." Nice skirt. Can i borrow it sometimes?" I tease

"Oh you can borrow it right now!" he says. He was just about to take the thing off when i realize not every ones uncomfertable streaking.

"STOP ODAIR!" I yell.

"what are you a nun?" **(SORRY IF YOU ARE :/) **

"Yes brother Finnick!" I say but I don't forget my signature eye roll.

" Then you are sinned for loving me." he says without missing a beat.

" You wish!" I hiss. He places his head on my sholder, his nose on my neck.

" I like your perfume..." he purrs.

"Thanks there's some bug spray in there too but it's not working." I growl. I notice that his um... cover-up is knotted wire like rope, and not fabric. "You made your skirt?" i ask actually curious.

"Yes, well the knots in them. Once a rope is by me..." he sighs letting his warm breath tickle my neck " I can't resist..." suddenly i feel uncomfertable and i elbow Finnick in the stomach. he moves and when I face him he smirks.

"Time to go to our choriots." I hiss i bump my hip in his leg before i walk off. Finnick in 1 word? Supercalufractulusapentialadousious.

* * *

**A/N: KINDA SHORT WROTE THIS ONE ON PAPER BEFORE I TYPED REVEIW PLZ! A BIG THANKS TO dianaemrys15 SHE FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY! YOU SHOULD DO THE SAME!**


	5. OH HORN OF PLENTY FOR US ONLY

**Autumn P.O.V**

As Kitten and I take our seats on our chariot, yes seats we are suppose to be royalty after all, I remind her of a touch I over heard 12 talking about.

"No smiling, No waving, sit up tall chin up, no acknolagement of the crowd." wow i could of passed for Harlson._ D.9 _comes up in fire works in the sky. I hand kitten her snake staff. _D.10._ I grab my fan. _D.11. _GO! As we zoom down crowds cheer us. Something upsets my nose in the arena with those animals, not the tributes right now by the way, i gained a keen sense of smell. I smell burning silicone. When i look down almost everyones chariot has something to do with fire! pathetic! Stylist are suppose to be _creative, _all of them say but look here! then the anthem plays...

_Oh Horn of Plenty.  
Oh Horn of Plenty for us all!_  
_And when you raise the cry_  
_The brave shall heed the call_  
_And we shall never falter._

_One Horn of Plenty for us all!_  
_Oh Horn of Plenty._  
_Oh Horn of Plenty for us all!_  
_And when we raise the cry_  
_The brave shall heed the call_  
_And we shall never fall... _

_Oh Horn of Plenty._  
_Oh Horn of Plenty for us all!_  
_And when we raise the cry_  
_The brave shall heed the call_  
_And we shall never falter._  
_One Horn of Plenty for us all!_

_Though dark may fall_  
_Through darkness light will shine_  
_As they believe_  
_The darkness is the light _  
_One Horn of Plenty for us all!_

That whole song is a big fat juicy lie.

* * *

_**A/N: WOW THAT WAS SHORT :( I BET AROUND 78 TO 120 WORDS. I GOT THE ANTHEM LYRICS FROM HUNGER GAMES WIKIA MY OPINION ON THE SONG IS AUTUMN'S OPINION... ONLY WITH MORE FOWL WORDS... HEH,HEH. REVEIW BABY! LATER: JUST CHECKED THE WORD COUNT 313 WORDS! AND COUNTING DUH! STILL SHORT THOUGH!**_


	6. HAIRY!

**FINNICK'S P.O.V**

6:29 a.m. My prep team would be here in a minute. I quickly put on a robe. My prep team bursts through the door. 6:30 right on time. Do they camp outside my door? Maybe. Everyone seems to be obsested with _the Finnick Odair._

" Oh Finnick! Let's get you ready!" says Red duck. I call them ducks because well thats what they look and act like. And plus i forgot their names. So there's Red duck, Blue duck, Green duck, and Yellow duck.

"Time for waxing!" green duck exclaaims.

" I think the biggest obstecle of the games have come..." i say in a serious tone. They laugh.

* * *

**-3 MINUTES LATER- (A/N: I NEED THAT GUY FROM SPONGEBOB)**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was NOT joking!

* * *

_**A/N: WOW SHORT AND VERY RANDOM! SRRY JUST WANTED TO GET SOME FINNICK P.O.V. FOR YOU FINNETES BY THE WAY I AM TALKING ABOUT MY SELF ALSO! BUT SERIOUSLY I NEED THAT GUY FROM SPONGEBOB ANY BODY KNOW WHERE TO HIRE HIM! DUCKIES! REVEIW!**_


	7. NEVER LOSE YOU

**AUTUMNS P.O.V.**

All the little parts of the games zipped by, johanna cursed the 'F' word at Ceasar (2 times) and the capitol audience during her interview, Finnick recited a poem to his 'true love' during his (I bet that's every dang girl in the world[except me] he's referring to), Katniss' dress burned up ( I think Cinna's a pyromaniac!) and she turned into a mockingjay, I dissed the president without having them know it, Mr. Troubled-life said Katniss was pregnant and that they were already married( I know a lie when I see one [ he looked left]).

I go to my secret place where I took Rue before she was shipped off to the hell they call _The Hunger Games _...

* * *

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"Rue I love you my little sister."

" I love you too Autumn, but we both know i can't win-"

"Rue don't say that ! even if you lose because you died, you won! No more pain, suffering, proverty, you would be free." I snap

" The family secret?" she asks. She wants to know.

" Our family is not like the rest we-"

**-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

_**A/N: lOVED IT HATED IT? I CAN'T KNOW IF YOU DON'T REVIEW !**_


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

_**A/N: HEY GUYS I GOT A BAD REVEIW BUT HEY HATERS ARE THE CELEBRATERS SO YES IT STUNG, BUT WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER RIGHT? I AM NOT DISCOURAGED BUT STILL THAT REVEIW GAVE ME SOME REALITY CHECK, SO I DIDMAKE SOME CHANGES TO AUTUMNS BIO, GO AHEAD READ THAT PERSONS COMMENT. **___

_**SEE? SO DON'T BOTHER LOOKING THIS PERSON UP AND SHOOTING THEM DOWN IN A ALL OUT CYBER WAR. (IF I COULD SHE/HE WOULD BE GONE) BUT SHE/HE IS A GUEST... SO YEAH AND THAT WHOLE MARY SUE THING YEAH I LOOKED IT UP IT MEANS WHEN A AURTHOR MAKES A CHARACTER THAT IS A REFLECTION OF THEMSELVES OR WHATEVER. AND I WILL TELL YOU AUTUMN IS A MARY SUE! (FYI: AUTUMN IS NOT MY NAME) I AM TOUGH LIKE HER SHE IS ALL OUT ME! **_

_**AND MY STUFF BEING SHORT DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED! NOT EVERYONE HAS TIME TO WRITE 5,000,000 WORDS! ALSO I AM YOUNG! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON FANFIC!**_

_** I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO DO THE MATH TO FIGURE OUT HOW OLD A TRIBUTE WAS WHEN THEY ENTERED OR WHAT NUMBER GAMES THEY ENTERED! I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY DAY NIGHT EVEN IN MY COMPUTER CLASS WHEN I AM SUPPOSE TO BE LOOKING UP INPUT DEVICES I AM LOOKING UP STUFFF FOR THIS STORY! **_

_**I AM NOT MAD AT THIS GUEST HE LET ME SEE SOME UNREALISTIC PARTS OF THIS STORY! SO I AM JUST SAYING TO THINK ABOUT STUFF BEFORE YOU PRESS POST!**_

_** ~autumnodair**_


	9. IN THE ARENA

**Autumn's P.O.V.**

Arena. Today. At dawn. When I walk out of my room I imagine how all this will turn out... I shake the thoughts and put a smile on my face.

"feeling optimistic? " Olivea, my mentor asks.

"Wow. Small girl big words!" I tease. Olivea is only 14. She won the 73 Hunger Games at age 12. Life is funny...

"Can't blame the shortie when you's smiling like idiot!"

"Shut up Selest!" I yell. That was my other mentor, Selest. She lived in the south part of 11 so she has an accent.

"I wish you darlings the best in the arena!" Harlson cheers. "Maybe if we are lucky one of you girls may come out!" Wow he has no idea! Well you just gotta love Harlson. Rainbow haired Harlson.

* * *

**-2 hours past-**

* * *

** Finnick's P.O.V.**

As I am being pushed out into the open air I smell fresh salt. Perfect. I open my eyes just as i thought. Seawater everywhere. Sorry _Girl on Fire_ this is my arena.

"55. 56. 57. 58. 59. 60!" and we are off. I scan for land and dive in.

"when I hit shore I see Katniss of district 12 going for a gold bow and arrow. She beat me here. A _'pregnant girl' _beat Finnick Odair to shore. That is bad for my reputation.

* * *

**Autumn's P.O.V.**

I dive into the water and grab some knifes, daggers, and a bow staff. I also killed a morphling from 6. There is no time to find Kitten right now. I have to conceal myself before I get hurt. I find a tree not too far off. Just close enough so I can watch the kills but far enough so I can't be spotted. **The Hunger Games have begun.**

"Let's do this," I say.


	10. BULLSEYE

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

Before I know it an arrow is pointed at my head.

"They must have built this arena for you." she says rudely.

"I see back hand comments have not gone out of style." I say winking at her. She rolls her grey ghost like eyes. She looks like she is about to let the arrow fly before I do the one thing that might save my life other than a trident.

"Good thing we're allies. Right?" I say with a cheeky grin. I move my arm and I know she sees it. The gold wristband Haymitch gave me.

"Right!" she snaps. Well excuse me... Now I see Ranko the male from 5 approching Katniss from behind.

"DUCK!" I yell. To my surprise she does. And we can say 'good night' to that drunk retard.

I notice that she is looking back at the water. Peeta... Oh my God he just strangled someone! Good to know he can do something. She goes to shore about to dive in when I remember she is suppose to be _'pregnant' _

"I'll go better not exert yourself" I say. she looks ready to debate but I dive in, "Cover me!"

Soon enough I reach Peeta.

"Cold feet?" I tease.

"Where's Katniss?" he asks.

"It's your lucky day lover boy. _Finnick Odair _from _Finnick Odair's Swimming Service _is going to bring you to her." I say. He seems hesitant, but then he dives when we reach shore he thanks me and we approch Katniss.

"Hello again," Peeta greets. He kisses her cheek. We got allies, remind me, anyone else?"

"Only Maggs" she answers pointing to the elderly lady bobbing in the water. I try to stop a smile but I can't.

"Good Maggs is one of the ONLY people who likes me, I can't leave her behind." I pick up Maggs.

"Grab any last minute choices and lets go!" Katniss says. While I pick up three more tridents she has a close eye on me. Wow. She does not trust me.

* * *

_**A/N: GUYS I AM GOING TO CRY 1,141 DANG VEIWS! MAYBE SOME OF YOU GET 1,000,000+ BUT FOR ME THIS IS EXCITING! PEOPLE I WANT TO THANK AVALON2711 SHE IS AWSOME! YOU KNOW THAT BAD COMMENT I GOT I SENT IT TO HER AND YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN WHAT SHE SAID IT WAS SOO KIND! SHE ROCKS AT WRITING STORIES TOO SO CHECK THEM OUT! ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK PINKSHADOWMAGIC11 ONE OF MY FRIENDS IN REAL LIFE SHE GAVE THIS WEBSITE TO ME SHE ALSO WANTED TO COUNTER ATTACK THE BAD COMMENTER BEFORE I TOLD HER NOT TOO... ALSO I THANK The Koala of Doom YES THAT IS A ACTUAL USER SHE ENJOYED MY WRITING ALOT AND ALSO GAVE ME A COOL WEBSITE SEE HER PROFILE FOR IT. ALSO DID I TELL YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS I WISH TO FIND YOU AND HUG YOU TO DEATH... KINDLY...**_


	11. Help or Hurt?

_**A/n:Evanescence853 check her out and that bad comment she posted only the work of her sister she said sorry like 10 time and i forgive her! and she has a lot of guts telling me it was her just ask Pinkshadowmagic11 like I said she is my bff in real life she knows what of person I am and this Is also a warning for all you potential flame commenters i said the same thing to Evanescence853 when i was not sure if she was telling the truth or not i said: If you I will find you and crack you skull... Kindly... **_

* * *

**Autumn's P.O.V.**

I check out all the weapons I have. It's too much all these will slow me down, but if I don't take them someone will. Why did they only give us weapons! Would they like all they're tributes to die fast like the year with no trees? I stare at all my knifes in my hand.

"Where are these suppose to go!?" I yell angrily at the sky. I check inside my wet-suit to see if there is anyplace I could hold them. No. I check the flotation belt they gave us. It's still too big to hold such little knifes. The only good thing is that I could close up my bow-staff with a push of a button it turns into a pole the size of my forearm. But the main weapons I could kill with! My knifes, my daggers, what should I do! I throw a knife and it hits a tree. I check my boots... I could put some daggers in here. I place them Jump down the tree and walk around. Stable. I do a hand stand and set my feet as strait as I can. Stable. Good I found a place to put my daggers. Now for my knifes...

A sponser gift floats down at my feet and with it that stupid beeping. I hate it. Do they want the other tributes to find you or something?! I pick up my gift and I note that the cylinder is quite large. When I open I see a jacket. A weapon Jacket! perfect for my knifes! I put it on and line up my weapons. I check the note also:

_FIND HER YOUR GONNA NEED HER ~O&S_

"Kitten." I say.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._**

* * *

**Finnick's P.O.V**

The fog is nearing us. Katniss has Mags and I have Peeta. I feel my eyes starting to water. My arms are starting to grow limp.

"I can't do it! Can you carry Mags!" Katniss yells. she begins to trust me now. I saved Peeta's life he hit a force feild. I had to do mouth to mouth he lived but, now he can't walk.

"I can't my he's all I can hold! My arms are not working!" I feel a bump in my throat. Before I can stop her Mags gets off Katniss, Kisses me, and runs into the fog. I want to stop, cry stand here and die. but I can't we all know what we are here for we have a job to do. I run away as fast as I can but my heart wants me to turn back and help Mags even if she is dead I want to save the woman who was my second mother. But I can't I promised I would help this I did it for Annie even though we seperated at the reaping for the Quell. I still love her; like a sister someone I need to protect.

* * *

**Autumn's P.O.V.**

I call Kitten's name. I run looking for her. and I hear a cannon. Now I am extremely worried.

"Katherine! Kitten where are you! I'm coming!" I screech.

"Autumn?" I find her in a clearing there is a lot of water there like a beach she is swimming around.

"Kitten I'm so glad I found you I thought you-"

"Died, kicked the bucket, went back home, left the earth, well you were wrong that cannon was for another person. Who? that we will find out tonight."she says like it was normal. I hug her tightly.

"AGGHHH" a voice yells. Kitten jumps out of the water and grabs her mace. I prepare my weapons too. I walk towards the sound. I push away the leaves to find Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen _Mellark _all on the ground unconscious. Covered in blood and blisters. Kitten looks amused. We look at each other and as a silent agreement pick them up. we drag them out and put them by the water.

"Help or Hurt?" Kitten asks. My normal answer would be hurt but of course that is not an option.

"Help." I say. "let's wash them off." Sadly Finnick is the one in my hands. _boy i bet every girl would just love to be in the position I'm in. _I say to myself. I unzip his jump suit and he has a shirt under it. _please have on boxers._ I think and even better he has on shorts. he has a small cut on his chest. I take some water and wash the blood. Then for both my pleasure and his health I put him all the way in the water. HIS eyes don't open but his floatation belt keeps him a float. I dive in and I see chemicals are emerging from his skin. I check his skin but he is still tan. okay then. I know I will be losing sponsers by the minute.


	12. FEAR

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

"Come on!" I yell to Katniss we run but soon we fall and that was the last thing I remembered.

Then images of Mags float by. Her smiling, hugging me when I won my first games. The last thing I imagine was Mags yelling at me asking me why I let her... die.

"Finnick? Finnick? Get up! Hey-yo sleeping beauty, the witch is here! Get up!" A voice calls. light blinds me, It takes a while for my vision to clear, just my luck it's Autumn.

"Just kill me already," I groan.

"Soon, soon, be patient." she says.

"How did I end up in _your_ custody?" I ask. She position herself so she is sitting directly on top of me. Because of my fall this hurts. I whimper. My pain makes her happy.

"You, Katniss, and Peeta fell from oblivion. Kitten and I helped you guys." she snaps. I feel sick, a name is missing, Mags. "by the way where is Mags is she okay?" Autumn's voice shakes. That never happens, she too cared deeply for Mags. I can't answer her that lump in my throat returns. I respond her to her with a tear. She sighs. She gets up to talk to Kathirine. Katniss and Peeta are beginning to stir.

"aren't you afraid we will slit your throat in your sleep?" I ask bitterly

"Actually, you should be the fearing us you are injured so I have the upper hand." she points out. She is right.

"I did not ask you to do this!" I growl

"Okay then me and Kitten will pack up and leave." part of me panics I don't know why but Just seeing Autumn go out maybe get killed feels horrid. She was in the agreement...

"Wait," I say grabbing her arm "fine we are allies but I suggest we split when we all heal."

"sure" she purrs. For some reason sometimes I think she can see me thoughts... I then all asleep her face the last thing I see

* * *

_**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I TOOK LONG TO UPDATE! MY PAL YES I AM GONNA SAY IT PINKSHADOWMAGIC11 GOT ME HOOKED ONCE AGAIN ON ANIME! I KEEP WATCHING IT ONLINE! BLAME HER! ALSO I THINK THIS IS MY SHORTEST CHAPTER IT IS LIKE 8:05 PM AND THANK GOSH TOMMOROW (FRIDAY) IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! WINTER VAY-KAY BABY! ALSO I NEED YOU GUYS TO SUBMIT BABY NAMES FOR BOTH GIRLS AND BOYS! JUST REVEIW OR P.M. THEM I WILL GIVE CREDIT TO THE WINNER ON THE STORY. THX SRRY AGAIN!**_


	13. belly of the fire

**A/N: its Christmas eve baby ! I am in newjersey also using a tablet to type this chapter so I apologize in advance if this chapter sucks! But its the holidays so cut me some slack save POTENTIAL flame comments for after new years deal? Also... Christmas a come mi wan mi lama !**

* * *

**A/N: 5 second later it's 12 o clock IT'S CHRISTMAS! Yay I just got a gift I love you all now let me get started on the chapter...**

* * *

**Autumn's P.O.V.**

Fire girl is up.

"Who are you what do you want why haven't you killed us already?" she asks.

"slow down there fire girl" I snort " You, your husband/boyfriend, and your silly excuse for an alliance finnick, fell from the sky as it seems to me."

"Who are you?" she asks again. What a dumb question! She knows me; she knows her...

"You don't know me? Well I thought you said the tributes and families of the 74 hunger games would hold a unique place in your heart..." I grab her and pin her against a tree. "Take a good look at me and tell me you don't know me..." I presume dagger against her stomach. My mentors are probably yelling at the screen telling me to stop that I am losing sponsors by the minute by attacking a _pregnant_ girl. But I don't care. She did me a huge deed and can't remember who I am? What a huge connection I have to someone she knew somewhat closely in the games? It just burns me.

"I- I- don't know" I push the knife closer to her stomach. I don't care who she is or what she is to the rebellion. She will remember.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't know me then you and your baby gets it."

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

**_._**. She keeps bringing the knife closer to my stomach she threatens to end my life and my _baby._ I look her in the eye there glassy, big and brown.

"Rue..." I mange to mumble. The young woman smiles and removes the knife from my stomach.

"Her sister, older sister. My name is Autumn Greene, I won the 62 hunger games at the lowest age 12." I feel my cheeks burn Rue's sister was a victor. I did not save her sister now we are both in the games. I look for Peeta, dead asleep, probably dreaming about me and bread... I look for Finnick he is with some other lady with wild red hair. How did he not see that whole thing fall out between me and this knife maniac!

Autumn motions for me to follow her over to Finnick and the odd haired girl. I go. When Finnick turns I open my mouth but he talks first.

"Don't worry Autumn's pretty harmless if you don't get on her very bad side." he states. "Oh where are my manners? Katherine this is Katniss as you already know, and Katniss this is Katherine. We are all allies now."

"Yo, pretty boy can you move your flimsy but off my knife jacket?" Autumn growls to Finnick. Since when did me and Peeta approve of this alliance?

"Boy are you rude" I say to Autumn.

"Look fire girl I ain't nice like my little sister I will jack you up." she growls I just know we won't get along.

* * *

**A/N: Christmas time I love you all. Also my friend read one of my chapters and said my plot was great but my wording sucked the fact is I totally agree with her. Explaining is bad for me so that's why I am writing here to improve. Also every time I type Finnick on this tablet it changes it to Finicky so if you saw the word Finicky in thestoryit means Finnick**


End file.
